Long Live The Rebelion
by Sturb
Summary: "Don't run, stand your ground, have faith in the Force, because it has faith in You." Rey/OC (Logan Lerman)


_Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has been destroyed. _

_With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads a brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy._

_Leia has sent her most daring pilot on a secret mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Luke's whereabouts..._

_And amidst all of this, one lone young man, bound by a creed, finally started to wake up to his true calling, his true DESTYNI, and with the help of his comrades, he, together with another, will become the only HOPE that the RESISTANCE has to take dow the FIRST ORDER._

* * *

"Concentrate." a sweet feminine voice echoed through the empty room. In the center of the said room was a kneeling young boy with his head bowed, looking down at the mass of bolts, crystals, and metal plates. The boy had his head shaved, and was shirtless, showing his already fit physique and the arrays of native and runic tattoos that were proudly marked on his flesh. His only article of clothing was a pair of leather pants held by a metal buckle belt and black combat boots.

In front of him was a middle-aged woman kneeling on a pillow, watching him with a proud smile that slowly reached her lips as she watched the bits and pieces of what was to become a lightsaber starting to shake as the Force flooded each and every particle of the material, imbibing it with its future owner's Will and Strenght. The boy's breathing was calm, but she could see under it, she could feel every bit of conflict and realizations that led him to that moment, every moment of sweat, tears ad blood, every memory, good and bad, being channeled into that object that would sit right next to him for as long as the boy breathed.

Slowly, the pieces levitated from the cloth they were laying on, and gradually started to come together until they became an elongated black cylinder, with grey outlines and some of the boy's homeworld runes were being engraved into it, to honor the ones he had lost. Slowly raising his right arm, the boy opened his hand, and the cylinder fell into it, immediately activating with a sudden _Snap-Hiss_ and twin golden blades emerged from each end of the cylinder.

"Nathaniel." the woman breathed proudly, and the boy opened his eyes, showing raw yet controlled power flowing through his deep blue iris's. "You are almost ready, my dear apprentice."

"Yes, Master."

**Tuanul, Jakku**

**34 ABY**

'_Bloody armor, bloody planet, bloody First Order_!'

That was the mantra going through N-4676 as he marched with the rest of his company through the hot sand of Jakku. Even at night, the surface was still hot enough to make you want to get a speeder.

The stormtrooper sighed, his blue eyes under the standard white helmet following the Dark figure that led his company back with the Resistance pilot as a prisoner.

He had watched as the First Order decimated worlds through the years, and destroyed families, and he hated it, but, if he hated it so much, why was he still with them?

Maybe because he made a promise, a promise that had him do a lot of good, but also bad, and he found small bits of redemption in helping as many people as he could while under the command of the First Order.

Particularly Poe Dameron, a Resistance fighter that was captured while in Tuanul, a small settlement surrounded by the unending sands of Jakku by Kylo Ren, the Dark apprentice of the Supreme Leader. Dressed in black from head to toe, with a helmet that inspired fear among the ranks of the First Order, Kylo guided them through the halls of the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer _Finalizer_, dragging the captive to a holding cell.

'_All of this to find one man_.' N-4676 sighed. '_What do I do master, what can I do_?' standing in one of the many hallways throughout the ship, the man just stood there, uncertainty and confusion raging through his mind, bringing scenario after scenario as he thought about Pou, who was currently being tortured for information. It disgusted him how he felt so unsure if he should act now, or protect his cover, waste years of work in one man.

'_Trust the Force, my young apprentice, trust that It will not lead you astray_.' a voice rang through his head, bringing calm and a soothing feeling to his mind as a female entity spoke with him through stars and planets. '_You may not be as alone as you think_.'

'_I'll not fail you, Master_.' he thought decisively, walking away with a plan already forming in his mind and, in the depths of it, too far for even him to hear, an amused and affectioned thought mused.

'_I know you won't_.'

* * *

Poe Dameron was no stranger to pain, he had felt it all through his life, both physical and emotional, but what Kylo ren had done to him-it went well beyond everything he had ever felt in his lifetime, and it nearly broke him.

Nearly.

He was alone, strapped to the metal bed raised diagonally in the chamber where the Stormtroopers were ordered to jail him in. He was so very tired and bleeding from the torture they put him through, but giving up wasn't in his plans, no, never.

Through the armored door that rose from the ground walking in a dark shadow that Poe could distinguish through his half-lidded eyes and blurry vision. Next to him, the Stormtrooper that had been guarding him ever since Kylo had left his cell stood at attention, alerted by the unknown figured dressed in a dark brown leather coat that went down to his knees. Under that coat, Poe started to see a black shirt and a holster that housed a WESTAR-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol that the now identifiable male drew and pointed to the soldier.

"Lower your weapon." yep, definitely a man. For a second, Poe thought the soldier wasn't going to comply and fire his blaster, but he did, and he simply fell to the ground as the blaster was lowered like a dead fish. Poe's breathing quickened, the instinctive fear and adrenaline filling his veins and his mind as the man walked until he was standing next to him.

Swaling the lump in his throat, Poe looked at his possible savior. He was young, the pilot noted surprised, no more than 18 if he had to guess, the jet-black hair that covered the top of his head and the deep blue eyes giving him a boyish look while the scar covering the side of his face that went from his left eyebrow to his left cheek told a completely different story. He had combat boots on, dark pants and belt that was revealed as he moved his hand under the table, ripping a few wires off, freeing the Resistance fighter and unknowingly exposing a long black cylinder that was attached to that same belt.

Finally realizing what that particular object was, Poe's eyes widened and he looked directly at the man.

"You're her apprentice!" he gasped, as he was pulled up by the man until he was on his feet, and a hand was placed on his shoulder. Intantainesly, a calming and peaceful feeling washed over his body, the pain that previously plagued him disappearing.

"I healed what I could." the mysterious male told him. "We have to get you out of here." following the younger male, Poe huffed.

"And what are we supposed to do? Fight our way out of this? I don't even have a-" a blaster was suddenly thrown into his hands, effectively shutting him up. "Ok, that'll do."

"There's a Stormtrooper coming this way." the man said, peeking out through the still open cell door. "He will help you get out of the Destroyer." flapping his coat out of the way, the man grabbed his blaster pistol, a WESTAR-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol, as well as a data chip that he handed to the pilot. "Give this to her as soon as you get back, it contains important information about their next move." looking down at the chip in his hand, Poe's gaze raised up to the back of the man's head.

"What about you?"

"I'll cover you." waiting until the Stormtrooper was close enough, he turned back to Poe. "Go, now!"

N-4676 watched as the pilot went to FN-2187, a fellow rogue Stormtrooper that wanted out of the New Order and that could unintentionally aid him in getting the pilot out and to the Resistance. "It's now or never." he breathed, straightening and taking a deep breath. With Kylo Ren on board, escaping was going to be nigh impossible, but that was his specialty after all.

Gripping the blaster with his left hand he ripped the coat off his body with the other, leaving him with the black shirt, and as he grabbed the cylinder with the right, N-4676 walked down the corridor with calm, even steps, and, with a very fast and precise movement, blasted two incoming troopers that were running around the corner. More began to flood the hallway, and the alarms sounded all around the ship, alerting for a foreign presence in the ship.

Well, at least one part of his plan was working, taking their attention off the two fugitives that were currently making their way to the hangar. Firing three more shots from his blaster, N-4676 quickly ducked out of the way of the lasers coming at him. With a flick of the wrist, he activated the cylinder and a golden blade came forth, lighting up his figure like a vengeful spirit reaching for Retribution.

"_Kill him_!" a silver-plated Stormtrooper yelled, and the others obeyed.

"Consider this my resignation." with that, he started to deflect laser beams away with his blade, weaving in and out of sight until e was upon the white armors. Cutting down one by one, N made his way down the hallway until only a few were left.

"N-4676, surrender now or die!" the silver captain shouted trough the helmets speakers. Very slowly, the man raised from his crouched position, his lightsaber firmly in his hand, and his eyes flickering between blue and grey.

"My name-" he started, pressing a button on the lightsaber, and another blade came forth through the other end of the hilt. "-is Nathaniel." with a battle cry, he _jumped _through them all, killing four and running down the opposite end of the hallway that led to the final part of his escape plan.

**With Poe and FN-2187**

After meeting up with the rogue soldier, the two fugitives made their way through the hangar, tiptoeing through the mass of Stormtroopers that were running in the opposite direction. Whatever the apprentice had done, he had done it loud and proudly.

"Who was that guy?" the rogue soldier asked through his helmet's speakers as they made their way through the halls. Taking a quick look around, the pilot sighed and turned slightly to the soldier.

"Just take whatever God or Gods you pray to, just thank them that he is on our side." FN-2187 gulped and continued onward to the TIE Fighters that we're docked inside the hangar, and played it cool as they passed through another unit of Stormtroopers.

"Stay calm, just stay calm." kept muttering as they passed the soldiers.

"I am calm."

"I was talking to myself."

**With Nathaniel**

The _Snap-Hiss_ of his lightsaber turning off bathed the hallway where he had made his stand in darkness, with red hot molten metal in the walls and armors as the evidence that it had cut through the legion of Stormtroopers that had come for him. walking back to where he had dropped his jacket, he grabbed it and put it on, dusting some dust off of it, and clipped his lightsaber back on his belt and holstered his blaster. Looking back at the carnage he had left behind, he took a deep breath as the Force flooded his mind and body, refreshing him from the battle and the lives he took.

'_Trust the Force Nathan, it will always be there for you_.' one of the many teachings of his master that he took to heart. Walking away, he made his way to a separate hallway, Nathan made his way to the escape pods, sneaking around unsuspecting Stormtroopers that went by him in search of the fugitives. As soon as he felt both Poe and FN-2187 had left the ship, he activated the pod, and it shot black down to Jakku, despite the coordinates Nathan had dialed in the nav computer.

He moved to grab the control, but he felt a deep yell in the Force as if the very idea of him straying from his course brought unbearable agony to it. Freezing, he looked down at his hand, frowning pensively, the very Force wanted him to go back to the deserted planet but why? Why go back?

Trusting the Force, he let go of the controls, letting the omnipresent entity guide him to what was the beginning of something that even his Master couldn't even imagine.


End file.
